Futa Big Red Riding Hood
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: 18 Year Old Red Riding Hood Goes To Make A Delivery To Her Sexy Grandmother In The Woods. Contains- Futa, Muscles, Pregnant, Incest And Anthro.


Once upon a time in a small village called "Futa Fairy Springs" in a medium sized red brick house a young beautiful woman named Red or Red Riding Hood was slowly waking up from a long night of hot passionate love making with her equally beautiful mother named Ruby.

As Red pushed the soaking wet cum stained blanket off her sexy body and began to climb out of bed she hear the sexy voice of her mother behind her and a soft smooth hand running down her bare naked back "Where you off to baby, mmmm mommy would like another load of your hot cum inside her big pregnant belly". Licking her light pink lips and tasting her mother's sweet flavor on her lips she said "I'm off to grandmothers house to deliver her the new sexy panties and stockings that she ordered from Little Bo Peeps Lingerie Shop in the big city". As she spoke Red turned around in the bed to look at her sexy, futa, muscular and very pregnant mother who lay on the bed with the blanket covering nothing but her enormous muscular legs. As she looked at her mother/lover with her swollen 8mouth pregnant belly, her massive triple G cupped breast, her enormous well-toned sweat coated muscular arms and legs and the most impressive enormous 34inches long 30inches thick hard penis with its huge hairless honeydew melon cum filled testicles she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight before slowly bending over to kiss the round, smooth white belly were their daughter was slowly growing.

As she kissed around the beautiful white orb of flesh her mother began to moan "Oh baby mmm yes kiss my pregnant belly mmmm oh yes you make me so hot baby I'm going to cum baby all over the bed". As her mother moaned this she reached down and ran her left fingers over her mother thick and very hairy pussy lips before pushing them deep inside the warm wet cavern causing her mother Ruby to scream out very loud as she came all over her fingers before pulling them out and gently licking them clean before her mother's half opened eyes "mmm mommy your pregnant pussy taste so good and sweet after all that cum I came into you last now when I get back from granny's I'm going to plow your hot pussy for days until I know you can't walk out of this cottage".

Red then climbed out of the soaked bed and walked over to the large wardrobe in the corner as her mothers eyes watch her enormous, round and very plump naked butt wiggle with each step. As Red opened the wardrobe she began to pull out some of her most sexy cloths first she removed a pair of light pink thigh high lace stockings, a pair of light pink lace panties, a blood red leather corset with light pink laces that could only just covered her enormous white breast and left the top half of her breast and her huge round swollen potbelly exposed, a pair of mid-bicep length pink lace gloves, a pair of sexy blood red high heels and last a blood red hooded riding cape before slowly beginning to get sexily dressed for her mother/lover.

She first grabbed the pink lace panties and stepped into them before slowly and seductively sliding them up her long, enormous well-toned muscular legs and over her enormous, round and very plump naked butt and enormous 24inches long 20inches thick penis with its huge hairless honeydew melon testicles that left a beautiful bulge in front,

Next Red grabbed the thigh high pink lace stockings and gently sitting down on the bed next to her sexy mother she slowly and very sexy began to slid them up over her huge, thick fat toes then over her white barefoot and sexy up her thick enormous muscular well-toned left leg before slidding on the other stocking much to her mother's delight. Next she grabbed the blood red corset and unhooked the bronze hooks in the back before pressing the corset to her enormous, bare, bouncing and perfectly round white breast before clicking the hooks close before grabbing the elbow length pink lace gloves and slowly slidding them on before slipping her huge stocking clad feet into the blood red high heels.

As Red got up off the massive bed she quickly slipped on her blood red hooded riding cape before leaning down over her mother and first kissing the enormous head of her mothers penis, then she kissed her mothers eight month pregnant belly, then each of her mothers enormous dark red nipples before final kissing her mothers soft dark red lips "OK you sexy mommy you stay here in this soaking wet cum soaked bed until I get back from granny's then I'll make you scream in pure pleasure so every sexy woman in the village can hear and want to take us".

Red then smiled as her mother began to quietly moan "Oh Red I'll wait right here baby and when you get back, I'll feed you so much of my fatty milk your beautiful potbelly will stay round forever baby".

Kissing her mothers lips one more time Red walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs to the a huge table were her large wicker basket full of sexy panties and stocking sat before heading for the front door to the cottage.

As Red walked down the lane in front of her house she began to look around at all her sexy neighbors to see how they were doing that hot summer day and see if they to were having hot and very sweaty sex.

The first of her neighbors she saw was Goldilocks and the Three Lesbian Bears who were sitting outside their cottage Goldilocks was passionately sucking warm tasty milk from Mama Bears massive, furry, round and very heavy breast while Baby Bear sat on Goldilocks enormous muscular thighs and pushed her soaking wet furry brown pussy down onto Goldilocks enormous 14inches long 12inches thick penis while Goldilocks huge cantaloupe sized testicles slapped Baby Bears enormous furry brown buttcheeks while Baby sucked warm milk from Goldilocks massive, round, plump and milk heavy white breast. At the sametime Goldilocks had her enormous left muscular arm stuffed up to her elbow deep inside Papa Bears tight anal rectum causing Papa Bear to moan loudly "Oh yes Goldie fist my anus deep, mmm yes push your hand deeper into my bowels while you please my wife and daughter". Red watched from the white picked fence as Goldilocks's huge testicles began to grow bigger and bigger til they looked like a pair of beachballs slapping Baby Bears plump, round and furry buttcheeks and knew that Goldilocks was about to cum gallons as it was just what she did every time she filled her mother's tight pussy. Red watched as Goldilocks sank her pearly white teeth into Mama Bears massive, plump, round, furry milk heavy breast causing the woman to scream out in both pleasure and pain before having Goldilocks sucking hard the enormous tan nipple and filling her cheeks with a huge amount of milk before swallowing it down into her huge potbelly causing it to rapidly inflated under Baby Bears huge, furry, round and also slowly growing potbelly. This then caused both Goldilocks and Baby Bear to cum massive amounts from their enormous penises, Red watched as Goldie's beachballs sized testicles slammed against the ground leave two enormous holes before the cum started to inflated Goldie's thick 14inches long and 12inches thick penis shaft before rapidly stretching Baby Bears tight pussy lips wide then rapidly causing Baby Bear's womb to grow along with her potbelly.

At the sametime Red saw Papa Bear sink her anus all the way down Goldilocks's enormous muscular white arm causing an enormous bulge to form in the tight brown fur of her belly as the arm stretched out Papa Bear's bowels. As Red watched the family sex she felt her enormous 24inches long 20inches thick penis to start swelling in her pink lace panties but did not remove it as the loads within her bull sized testicles were for her sexy grandmother's womb and not to paint the picked fence.

Turning from the steamy foursome Red began to walk down the country lane that led to the deep dark forest on the other side of which was her sexy grandmother's house. As Red walked, she passed by some of her other neighbors like the three sexy pigs who were working on their new brick house in just their tight fitting overalls that showed off their massive tripe GGG cupped pink bare breast, the sides of their enormous pink potbellies, their equally enormous muscular arms and their huge bare pigfeet. She then saw Hannah, Gretel and their sexy lesbian witch mother who had turned the two young 18 year old girls into a pair of sexy bbw lesbians and was at that moment in the gingerbread house living room feeding the two naked girls gallons of delicious milk from her massive, round, plump dark green milk heavy breast while the girls stuffed lots of delicious sweets into the beautiful green witch's wide open mouth that was slowly causing her enormous green potbelly to rapidly swell and stretch.

After watching her beautiful neighbors Red began walking again down the village's lone cobblestone path towards the forest were an enormous black metal gate stood over the main opening to the forest path. As Red reached the iron gate, she pulled from a small right-hand pocket of her scarlet red riding hood a large black key the end of which was shaped like a busty woman. Once the key was out of her pocket Red slide it into the black iron gates large lock causing a quietly click to sound before with a gentle push from her beautiful muscular right arm the enormous black iron gate swung open to the forest. Once the black gate was opened Red began her long but very relaxing journey down the long winding cobblestone path to her sexy grandmother cottage on the other side of Black Forest. But jumped when the black iron gate gave a loud (BANG) before there was a loud click sealing the forest from the village filled with sexy women.

(Time Skip)

It was one hour later and some very beautiful scenery which included a huge waterfall under which there was a huge pond full of massive breasted mermaids which were having a wild orgy, a clearing in which a group of massive breasted wood nymph each made from a different element of the forest played. Stopping to look at the three beautiful women as nymphs were very rare to see at play Red noticed the different types one was made from smooth light brown tree bark with a mix of red and yellow leafs for her hair, another was made from thick dark brown mud with thick green vines for her hair and the last was made from smooth green grass with a thick holly bush for her hair. Moving by them Red noticed in another area a herd of massive breasted centaur huntress having a campout and wild orgy something she stopped to watch as all the women sported massive horse penises and enormous testicles.

But was now coming to the huge wooden troll bridge that crossed the Emerald Rapid River and was owned by a beautiful troll woman named Lilyroot. It was this bridge and her grandmothers cottage on the far side that made the trip pleasurable for it was at this very place that from previous trips she had found out the she could pay all her tolls with some hot thick futa cum while other travelers had to pay a toll of eight silver coins or some of their wears that they were traveling to sell in the big town market places on this side of the bridge. It was also at this bridge that she found out what happens to those who could not pay the toll and that was if they didn't the troll woman simply ate them whole then slowly digested them over the day she knew this because of the times she had come by to find her lover sporting a massive bloated belly filled with the last traveler and would lovingly rub for her lover as she filled the belly with her hot cum much to her lovers delight.

As Red got closer to the beautiful wooden bridge she thought of the last time she traveled to her beautiful grandmothers house she and Lilyroot had some of the best sex and she even got to watch as a man who was traveling with his wife and 8 year old daughter got eaten by her lover when he could not pay the toll to cross. The sight of her lovers green throat stretching around the man's naked body after the wife had helped her lover by stripping her own husband before helping her lover eat him had turned her on so much she had simply grabbed the wife stripped her naked and pounded the woman's tight pussy while the little girl played with a magic ball that her lover had given her before eating the man. Just thinking about that day and how she had filled both Lilyroot's massive belly and the woman's large potbelly full of hot cum was quickly turning her on and making her enormous futa penis grow inside her pink lace panties and she couldn't wait to fill her lovers belly again. It still surprised her when she found out the woman's name after she and her daughter had left the bridge the woman had been the beautiful, very busty and well-toned dark-skinned Sultana Jasmine of the kingdom Agrabah and her daughter Princess Jeannie. She had to smile as she remembered reading that the hero Aladdin had disappeared on their journey home but not before impregnating her royal highness with a beautiful little futa girl who she named Rose. It made her giggle to know that the famous hero who had quite the enormous potbelly had been slowly digesting inside her lover's massive troll belly as she pumped gallons of hot futa seed into the Sultanas empty and very fertile round potbelly. The Sultana had walked away sporting an enormous belly that her daughter loved rubbing her cute little hands on and asking if her mommy was pregnant with a little sister. Thinking about that Red made a note to take her mother on a trip to the beautiful desert kingdom of Agrabah so she could visit the other woman carrying her baby inside her womb. But now was the time to fill her troll lovers enormous potbelly with her hot cum filled load and maybe get the beautiful troll woman pregnant.

As Red reached the edge of the long wooden bridge she smiled as she noticed the beautiful little garden off to the right hand side of the bridge a garden that held one massive canopy bed with dark red curtains this was were her beautiful troll woman Lilyroot would make love to her the second item in the garden was a massive white claw footed bathtub were they sometimes made love or just bathed after a nice sweaty time in bed mmm how she loved rubbing the floral scented bath gel into her lover cum filled enormous potbelly after filling it on the bed or when her lover was digesting her latest none payer mmm she just loved massaging the gel into the tight bloated skin before rubbing it into Lilyroot's massive green breast before her lover did it to her.

Walking into the beautiful magically hidden garden that only women can see Red deciding to prepare for her muscular and very beautiful green lover. First she reached up and gently untied her long blood red hooded riding cape and gently draping it over a low hanging branch before hanging the large wicker basket beside it, she then she slowly kicked off her red high heels. Red then patted her way across some of the softed green grass she know of in her thigh high light pink lace stockings clad feet and gently rang the large silver bell hanging from a large shepherds crook by the right hand side of the bridge and waited for her beautiful troll lover to climb up the carved in cliffside staircase.

As Red waited, she began to look around the small clearing that Lilyroot had made just for them. The small clearing was decorated in the most fragrant flowers the world had ever known from blood red roses, pink hibiscus to huge white lilies all of which released a scent that made her much more horny then anywhere else save her and her mothers bedroom were she kept a huge potted plant of all three. Taking a deep breath of the highly arousing scent Red patted over to the massive bed and began to unbuckle the bronze hooks on her blood leather corset as she knew Lilyroot liked to start their love making by each sucking milk from the others enormous 24inch long nipples while going 69 on each other.

As the bronze hooks came undone Red heard heavy footsteps coming up the cliff and smiled as her green skinned lover got closer and closer to the clifftop garden and her massive muscular and nearly naked body. As she sat of the edge of the massive bed Red heard her lover speak "Mmm I smell a beautiful red-haired futa in my garden mmm and she smell of sex already mmm but I also smell some very cum heavy testicles that are just waiting to feel my big empty green belly mmm I hope you are naked when I reach my garden Red or I'll make you lick my dirty anus and I know you only love to do that after you have bathed my beautiful body, so get your cloths off save those sexy pink lace stocking as I'm almost to the garden". Not wanting to lick her lover massive dirty anus as there was no telling who she had eaten Red quickly pulled down her pink lace panties and kicked them or into the soft moss patch just as Lilyroot's dark brown shaggy hair and long pale white curved horns poked above the cliff soon followed by one of the most beautiful sights in all the forest.

Standing on the cliffs edge and looking at her enormous naked breast and enormous futa penis and hairless testicles was her troll lover Lilyroot. Her lover was an amazing 10feet tall and wide as two of herself, she had dark purple eyes that had cat shaped pupils so she could see in the darkest parts of the Black Forest, she had a cute human nose that could smell a scent from over a half mile, she had human sized teeth when she smiled but also had two long shaped fangs that could inject a powerful paralyzing venom into her prey making it easier to swollow them whole, she had pointy human shaped ears that could hear a board on her bridge creak from her cliff side house it was also from her ears a pair of huge bronze hoop earrings dangled each with a hidden magical power. Looking down she slowly took in Lilyroot's body was simply amazing body today she was clothed in a dark purple leather corset with bronze colored laces that easily showed off both the top of her massive green skinned breast and her enormous perfectly round green potbelly, under this she a pair of tight dark purple lace panties with a small bronze colored leather belt from which dangled a huge double bladed battle ax and a small hand held canon that could put a fist sized hole in someone's chest., inside her lover tight panties was both the fatted/haired pussy she had ever had the pleasure to pound over which was the most beautiful massive green penis with its enormous hairy testicles dangling full under it leaving a nice big bulge in the front while behind was a beautiful massive green butt that she simply love licking when it was cleaned, the last part of her troll lover was both her massive muscular arms and legs that could easily crush a humongous oak in half if she squeezed limbs around it but for her they were so comfortable after she filled her lovers enormous potbelly. As she gazed at her lovers massive muscular green legs she noticed Lilyroot had decided to go barefoot today something she loved her doing since Lilyroot's dark purple leather boots were hard to unbuckle when they were both highly aroused from the flowers scent.

As she looked her lover over Lilyroot started patting barefoot across the nice soft grass towards the massive canopy bed "Mmm like what you see my hot cherry bloom, mmm it's been over a week since I saw that enormous treat between your enormous muscular thighs mmm and you've had sex with that beautiful mother of yours to mmm I so love licking her pussy juice off your enormous shaft and those heavy testicles, mmm you should being her next time mmm I'd love sucking your cum from her streached pussy and tasting her cum right from her enormous penis".

As Lilyroot talked Red watched as her lovers hands reached up and began to slowly untie the bronze colored laces on the front of her tight dark purple leather corset causing the massive amount of green breast flesh to push outward until with a deep inhale of breath from her lover the loosened bronzed laces gave three loud snaps allowing the two heavy green orbs to push their way out. As Lilyroot's massive orbs appeared she quickly discarded the corset with a mighty flick of her waist sending the leather garment over the cliff and back to her cliff home "Mmm so much better I really should have removed that tight thing when I first smelled your sweet aroma but I so wanted you to see it on me but now you can suck my thick massive nipples". As Lilyroot spoke she began to slowly massage her massive green breast while ever so often flicking one of her hard nipples causing two streams of pearl white milk to shot onto the gardens flowers soaking them and causing them to grow bigger.


End file.
